Déjà Vu
by Kalims
Summary: A little conversation can cause the birth of a new friendship! Just a small silly rambling about the weirdest thing.


**Déjà Vu**

The weather on Mount Thanos was terribly cold and stormy. The winds were strong-very strong. It was snowing and the vision was very foggy; but that didn't stop the redhead from standing straight in the battlefield, her glaring eyes full of anger and pure evil while her hands were holding a large bolt of electricity. She was breathing heavily, tiredly inhaling and exhaling the air out of her mouth, making white mist appear then fade away in seconds. Even though she wasn't wearing much, just a grey sweater and jeans, she wasn't feeling cold at all. In the matter fact, she was a bit sweaty from the energy she used.

A few feet away from her, laying on the snowy ground was a brunette who was barely strong enough to keep her eyes open. She coughed blood and winced, feeling the pain in her entire sore body. She hardly could catch her breath. Her mind was spinning uncontrollably from the ache she felt and from the fact that her best friend was about to kill her. She never expected her to go that way, she had always admired the great person she thought the redhead was and would always be.

The council had given the water guardian the Heart of Candracar when they realized that its power was corrupting the previous leader. The Oracle had warned her to be careful and on high alert, but the young guardian laughed and shook her head, saying that she have faith in her good friend, and knew that nothing was going to happen between them... But she was wrong.

In the background, and close to Will's side, stood an old lady with a huge smirk on her face. Her eyes were showing glory and sickness. She wore a black long robe, though she wasn't freezing at all. Her heart was already cold long time ago. She was happy; she was able to manipulate the young girl and to make her join her side.

"You should've just given me the Heart, Irma!" Will said in anger at her fallen friend.

"Come on, Will. Finish her!" Nerissa said from behind. Will quickly fired the bolt in her hands, hitting Irma directly and instantly taking the life out of her. Nerissa started to laugh in victory while Will moved to grab the Heart from Irma's hold. When the redhead looked back at Nerissa, she saw a very weird expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as Nerissa shook her head.

"N-nothing. I just had a crazy déjà vu." She answered rolling her eyes, while suddenly, Will cheered.

"Oh, I love when that happens to me!" She giggled in joy, but Nerissa raised an eyebrow.

"You do? I hate when it happens. It kinda makes me feel like my life's short! It's just a stupid useless sense of eeriness, strangeness, and weirdness." Nerissa complained, twitching her nose in irritation. Will couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What? No, no, no. Déjà vus aren't an annoying feeling, it's a sense of familiarity, you know? it makes me feel safe." Will informed, smiling slightly. Nerissa looked at her with a caring look.

"Will, why do you always feel insecure? I mean you're strong, but you always think down of yourself and fear abandonment, why is that?" Will sighed as she remembered.

"Well Nerissa, this goes way back before my parents got divorced. They fought every single day. Sometimes they would just yell at each other and forget all about me. And when dad left, I.. I just feared that I was the cause of this, and that my mother will leave me herself. This feeling kinda stuck with me while growing up." Will shared, forgetting all about the Heart and her friend's dead body which was only few inches away from her.

"Parents can be real jerks sometimes. I remember once, my mom refused to buy me a skateboard because she thought it was 'too childish and silly'!" Nerissa said while emphasizing the last part by imitating her mother's voice.

"You used to like skating?" Will asked a bit shocked.

"Still do." Nerissa confessed.

"I've always wanted to learn how to skate! though my biggest passion was swimming."

"Oh, how much I loved to swim when I was about your age. The feeling is just great. Freedom in the water, no limits, no obstacles, swimming at full speed." Nerissa sang out with a dreamy look on her face, feeling the joy that she used to feel whenever she dove into the water.

Will, surprised that Nerissa shared the same fantasy with her, smiled widely.

"You know Nerissa, you're alright." Will said honestly while Nerissa smiled back then raised her head proudly.

"Of course I am, little girl. You had a wrong impression about me. I can be pretty cool."

"Not cooler than me though." Will smirked. "I break dance, you know."

"I ballet!" Nerissa grinned while Will giggled.

"I used to make fun of ballet dancers, Ner!"

"Strangely, I used to do the same thing." They both laughed before Nerissa added. "I was forced to learn ballet dancing. It was obligatory in my school."

"Wow, must've been one hell of a strict school."

"It was just my elementary school. And actually, it was full of wissy kids!"

"Oh, you remind me of an old TV show called 'Wissy kids'! It's really funny." Will said and Nerissa looked at her in surprise.

"You watch it? I adore that series! It's just hilarious." Nerissa laughed. But suddenly, a portal appeared in the distance, and the Oracle, Yan Lin, and other members of the council walked out of it.

Will and Nerissa looked at them for a moment then got back to their talk about the show. the Oracle noticed the water guardian's dead body and sighed in grief, while Yan Lin stormed.

"Will! I can't believe this! How could you?" Yan Lin asked in an angry yet sad voice while Will just looked at her and shrugged. Then the Oracle spoke.

"You, Wilhelmina Vandom, are punished to spent the rest of your life in prison on Mount Thanos, while stripped of your title and powers. And you Nerissa. You escaped jail once but you won't do it again. You too shall be spending your sick life in prison. Wilhelmina, I am very disappointed of you!" The Oracle informed as some of the council's members moved to carry Irma's body, while the others caught Will and Nerissa.

"Oh, oh, oh. Just please one favor! Can you put Nerissa in the cell next to mine, please?" Will asked hopefully while the Oracle and Yan Lin both looked at her with shocked faces.

"W-what? Why for?"

"It's a girls' thing baldy." Nerissa grinned. "And no offense but you know nothing about girls." Will and Nerissa burst out laughing, mockingly calling the Orcale a nun.

"Haha- Oh God. So, c-can you put me next to her?" Nerissa asked between breaths.

"Uhh, umm, s-sure..." The Oracle answered, still a little stunned and confused.

"Thanks." Will said high-fiving the grinning Nerissa. "So you did watch that episode?"

* * *

**A.N: "Wissy kids" isn't a real TV show, I just made it up, so don't bother yourselves googling it:P**

**Hope you enjoyed=)**


End file.
